1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a fuel system for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to in-tank fuel pump assemblies.
2. Related Art
Modern vehicles are known to incorporate fuel tanks with fuel pumps contained therein, sometimes referred to as in-tank fuel pumps, wherein the fuel pumps have components constructed from impregnated conductive plastic materials, wherein the plastic is mixed with the conductive material and molded. Accordingly, the conductive plastic materials are molded from a mixture of plastic and conductive material which are premixed in a plastic resin manufacturing process. The conductive material within the molded component provides a conductive path through which electrostatic charges can be dissipated while also providing shielding against electromagnetic interference (EMI). However, a problematic issue with this type of molded material is the unpredictability of the conductive path and EMI protection provided. With the inherent variations of conductive material content and disbursement within the plastic material, the ability to provide a uniform and effective conductive path and barrier to EMI is jeopardized.